Only For You
by TamyG
Summary: Onshots of Dorian & Inquisitor's romance. Mostly fluff. Open for request and suggestions.
1. Sack of tackiness

**A/N: The Inquisitor is left unnamed / uncharacterized to fit any race.**

* * *

><p>"Dorian?"<p>

"_Ah_! A sight for sore eyes."

"May I have a word with you? In private." The Herald of Andraste requested.

"Just- a _word_? Pity. Private sound palatable though. Away from the prejudicious prying eyes. Lead the way." Dorian gestured elegantly with a charming smile.

"A good start to what I have in mind then." The Inquisitor obliged by heading upstairs- where Leliana spent most of her time- and through the door that lead to the wall-walk.

"And what is that? Pray tell." Dorian inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow and a hint of curiosity.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you." The Inquisitor began once both were outside and the door was closed, "How is Skyhold treating you so far?"

"_Hmm_- still worried about Mother Giselle's incident I see." Dorian sighed while placing his forearms on the cold parapet, looking at the courtyard vibrant with members of the inquisition. "Or perhaps about the fact that everyone is wary of the _evil_ Tevinter lurking in the shadows of the library?"

"More like jealous for courting the most handsome fellow in all of Thedas." The Herald retaliated with a smug look.

"And whom of the two are we talking about?" Dorian stared at the brunet in unmasked fascination.

"But of course, you." The Inquisitor replied with a smirk, "Or was there any doubt?"

"No doubt." Dorian replied with a satisfied smile, savoring the flattery, "But, you on the other hand. Definitely a potential rival."

"_Hah_! A rival you say?" The Inquisitor scoffed, "In what, a losing battle?"

"The things you say, Amatus." Dorian chuckled at his lover wittiness.

"So..." The Inquisitor trailed off with hesitation, dreading what might follow his next question, "Not homesick anymore I hope?"

For a split of a second Dorian froze as he chocked for words, "I..." Not knowing what to say, his green eyes looked away.

This was what the Inquisitor had dreaded most; the broken look on Dorian's face. The look he had when he wondered about their relationship.

"Dorian... I'm-"

"No. Don't. What about you, hm?" Dorian exclaimed with a hint of anger in his voice, "We all chose to be here, but you. Though no one really forces you, you feel obligated. Responsible. Like all of Thedas's fate rests on your shoulders. Alone. And no thanks to that cursed mark. Doesn't _that_- all of this_-_ make you homesick?"

"Honestly?" The Inquisitor placed a hand over Dorian's cheek, gently caressing it with the pad of his thumb, "If you have asked me the time we met I would've said yes. But now... not even the slightest."

Seeing how confused Dorian was, the Inquisitor added, "It's just that I realised that home is where the people you care about the most."

Dorian Pavus was a man used to wittiness, vulgarity, aggressiveness- simply put, almost to anything. But when it came to such a display of affection, never. Needless to say, a surge of tingling sensation invaded the mage's cheeks, forcing him to look down as he cursed under his breath, "Kaffas..."

"Dorian?" The Inquisitor called anxiously, not sure what he did wrong. With one curled finger placed under Dorian's chin, he gave him an encouraging nudge to urge the mage to look at him. "Makers…" The Inquisitor whispered as soon as Dorian's eye's met with his.

"I don't like the cause of your staring." Dorian frowned.

The mage looked awkwardly adorable: a rosy tint spread across his cheeks and up to his ears, eyebrows knitted forming delicate lines over his forehead, and mouth slightly pursed in annoyance. The Herald of Andraste couldn't help but pull the man he much adored into hug.

"You are squashing me you sack of tackiness." Dorian mumbled into the Herald's shoulder.

"Only for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to leave a review or even a request for the coming chapters!**


	2. Three is a crowd

"Aaaaaaaah! I feel so alive!"

"Will you keep it down, Bull?! You've been at it for hours! Like getting my outfit burned into a crisp by that fire breathing lizard was not enough!"

"I've got something burning alright!" The Iron Bull retaliated with a smug look.

"Ugh…" Dorian grunted at the Iron Bull's never ending obscenity.

"Well, see you later, Vint. Not all of us have an outlet like you do." The Iron Bull waved at Dorian before heading in the tavern's direction.

"Fasta Vass! He is no outlet of any sort!" Dorian shouted at the rippling back of the Qunari only to receive a heartfelt laugh that echoed through out the hall. "Makers… speaking of which where did he disappear to?"

With no one left, Dorian headed toward the Inquisitor's quarters. Though the mage was not one to enjoy fights, he did, however, enjoy killing a dragon. Enjoyed it way too much, truth to be told. As he walked down the hall he thought, _'As vulgar and rude he is, the savage did have a point.'_ The thought of agreeing with the Qunari sent a shiver down Dorian's spine.

Finally reaching his destination, Dorian walked in only to find the quarters empty.

"Where did he disappear to?" Dorian groaned, annoyance apparent on his face. To think that he was actually planning on skipping the shower!

Annoyed and agitated, the mage headed toward the tavern. The next possible destination the Inquisitor might be at such time. Once he stepped a foot into the tavern, he could distinctively hear Bull's laugh roaring through out the celebration for killing a dragon. Dorian walked toward the Qunari, hoping that the Inquisitor would be somewhere close.

"Heya, Dorian!" The Iron Bull shouted as he raised his tankard, almost spilling some beer over the mage.

"Watch it with that tasteless filth!" Dorian cried out as he took an abrupt step back.

"Hmmm…" The Iron Bull smirked as he looked at Dorian from tip to toe.

"Kaffas…" Dorian cursed, voice barely audible with his palm covering his face. The Qunari had keen eyes, too keen for anyone's good actually. And it was no good to Dorian right then either.

"And why would you mind a little bit of beer, huh, Dorian?" The Iron Bull hinted with the hugest smirk, "It's not like you have showered already? Speaking of which, why haven't you, Dorian?"

"That is none of your business, thank you!" Dorian frowned, hating how Bull's comment was spot on. He did not need a shower, what he needed was his Inquisitor. Badly.

"Hah! No need to fret, Vint. Your business is taken. I don't tend to barge. Three is a crowd, especially when one is a Qunari." The Iron Bull laughed before chugging down his drink.

"Just tell me if you have seen the Herald." Dorian grimaced. Somehow he was getting mad at his Inquisitor. _'Of all times! Why did you disappear today!'_

"Calm your skirt, Dorian." The Iron Bull replied, "Have you checked your room?"

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Dorian sighed wearily, "And no I haven't been there ever since we returned."

"So you didn't." The Iron Bull persisted.

"Oh shut up, Bull!" Dorian cried, and before giving his back and leaving he added, "I did not shower and you know exactly why!"

Leaving the tavern all Dorian could hear was Bull's roaring- victorious- laugh, which annoyed him greatly.

"Screw this! I'm not searching anymore!" Dorian muttered as he strolled angrily to his room. As soon as he reached the door, he swung it open and added loudly, "I'm just going to take a nice long shower and read a book!"

"You are finally here!" The Inquisitor exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you, Dorian."

"You! Waiting?!" Dorian shouted, "What are you doing here? Have you any idea how humiliated I got just searching for you?"

"What?" The Inquisitor asked, confusion clearly written all over his face, "Why? I did ask you to meet me in here, your room, as soon as we are back."

"And when was that?" Dorian scoffed.

"After we killed the dragon?" The Inquisitor replied with one raised eyebrow, and hand across his chest defensively. "I clearly asked you, and you nodded while mumbling something in Tevene. Which I assumed by the way-"

"Were curses because of my destroyed outfit." Dorian completed the Inquisitor's sentence as it finally dawned upon him.

"Now you remember?" The Inquisitor sighed, "I guess it is my fault. You were rather _too_ focused on your self at the time."

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" Dorian retorted, "I'm too handsome for my own good."

"Yes you are." The Inquisitor laughed as he wrapped his arms around the mage's waist. "Now tell me what happened, and why are you so agitated."

"Bull happened." Dorian sighed, "Remind me why he is still here?"

"Bull always happens. You just have to learn how to, hm, cushion his slightly over bluntness." The Inquisitor chuckled as he tried to put it as lightly as possible. After all he didn't hate the Qunari's crudeness, rather he was amused by it. Even found it funny at times, but he dares not share that little knowledge with his dear mage.

"Hah! Slightly? You surely jest?" Dorian exclaimed.

"How about we talk less for now?" The Inquisitor whispered suggestively.

"And what would you rather do, Amatus?" Dorian retaliated with a coy smile as he pressed his body against the Inquisitor's.

As the Inquisitor countered by crashing his lips against the mage's, Dorian thought _'Three __**is**__ a crowd all right.'_


End file.
